


Терапия

by vishen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Роше точно нужна терапия, лечебные объятия Региса, отвратительный флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Лечебные объятия Региса улучшают окружающую обстановку мира ведьмака, лечат болезни, нервы, избавляют от голода и даже, вполне возможно, объединяют страны.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 24





	Терапия

**Author's Note:**

> Если бы вы знали, как я люблю этих дедов, вы бы заплакали.
> 
> К работе есть абсолютно очаровательный арт с краснеющим Роше, обязательно посмотрите - https://twitter.com/zika_epta/status/1254906995645321220?s=20 !

— Геральт, — низкий строгий голос Роше впервые за всё время их с Геральтом знакомства звучал настолько тихо. Лишь акустика пещеры позволила ведьмаку расслышать сказанные им слова. — Что это?

Сдержать ухмылку Геральт не смог, потому что «это» было Регисом, крепко обнимающим Роше поперек груди. Вампир называл это забавным словом «терапия», утверждая, что такое «лечение» иногда помогает не хуже трав или лечебной магии. Геральт верил не особо, но соблазн лицезреть реакцию Роше на такое был слишком велик. Результат превзошел все ожидания: Геральт представлял, что Роше разозлится, может даже воспримет это как угрозу и вставит в Региса пару ножей (не то чтобы тому это могло навредить), но ни того ни другого не произошло.

— Охренеть, — выдохнула Вэс по правую сторону от Геральта, на что тот весело хмыкнул. Немного подумав, она добавила: — Думаю, надо присоединиться, пока он не оторвал твоему другу руки. Или голову.

— Отрастёт, — заметил Геральт и кивнул Вэс, когда она на него посмотрела.

Задавать вопросов она не стала, за что Геральт был ей благодарен, просто прошла к месту, где Роше всё ещё стоял неподвижно в объятиях Региса.

— Нет, — Роше дёрнулся, но Регис держал крепко, даром что аккуратно. — Нет, — повторил он ещё раз, когда Вэс подошла ближе и протянула к нему руки. — Что я вам такого сделал, — бессильно простонал он, чувствуя, как обнимает его Вэс. — Никому ни слова, _ведьмак_ , — теперь его голос больше походил на рычание.

Его тон никого не обманул: на щеках командира синих полосок медленно, но верно начинал расцветать румянец, и Геральт подумал, что у него не хватает сил, чтобы отвести взгляд. «Терапия» Региса, похоже, действовала, пусть и довольно странным образом.

— Давно пора было это сделать, — заметила Вэс, крепко обнимая Роше, — а то он в последнее время совсем уж злой ходил.

— Я не злой, — буркнул Роше, крепко сжав кулаки, — а строгий и справедливый.

Регис, молчавший всё это время, хмыкнул и заговорщически улыбнулся Вэс. Девушка тихо и коротко рассмеялась и поцеловала Роше в щёку. Румянец на его щеках стал ярче, но плечи расслабились, и он окончательно перестал вырываться. Регис посмотрел на Геральта всё с той же улыбкой, и тот подумал, что если умирать, так с песней, и двинулся к ним. Глаза у Роше расширились, когда он подошёл совсем близко, но сказать или сделать тот ничего не успел: Геральт обхватил ладонью его за щёку — ту самую, что минуту назад поцеловала Вэс, — и наклонился к его лицу под её улюлюканье.

Поцелуй был невинный и короткий, губы Роше горчили табаком, кожа под ладонью Геральта была горячей. Когда ведьмак отстранился, Вернон поражённо выдохнул прямо ему в губы и покраснел ещё сильнее.

«Да, — подумал Геральт, — терапия — вещь отличная».


End file.
